Abstract The Shiga toxin-producing E. coli (STEC) is the most common cause of bloody diarrhea and afflicts an estimated 73,000 people in the US annually, causing significant morbidity. The most recent and largest STEC outbreak occurred in Germany in 2011, affecting >3,800 people, including 54 deaths. Currently there is no effective treatment for STEC infection. The pathology of STEC infection derives from two exotoxins ? Shiga toxin 1 (Stx1) and Shiga toxin 2 (Stx2) ? that are secreted by STEC in the gut. Although antibiotic treatment can reduce the load of STEC, it also augments Shiga toxin release, leading to increased risk of developing the more serious hemolytic uremic syndrome (HUS) and kidney failure (up to 25%). Consequently, the CDC recommends that antibiotics not be used in STEC patients and that only supportive therapy (e.g. oral and i.v. fluid, pain control) be used. Although anti-toxin antibodies have been identified, the inability of antibodies to cross the cell membrane renders them powerless against toxins already absorbed by the host cells, limiting their clinical application. We hypothesize that a cytosol-accessible anti-toxin should be able to neutralize both extracellular and intracellular Shiga toxin, leading to a much-prolonged therapeutic window and better therapeutic efficacy. The overall goal of this study is to engineer a panel of intracellular toxin neutralizers (ITNs) against Shiga toxin 2 (Stx2). As a scaffold for the proposed ITN, we will use a designed ankyrin repeat protein (DARPin). DARPins represent a versatile class of binding proteins that have been engineered to bind diverse targets with up to picomolar affinity and possess low immunogenicity. In this project, we will first isolate DARPins that bind and neutralize Stx2 (Aim 1). Concurrently, we will screen a panel of cell-penetrating peptides (CPPs) for their ability to transport ITNs into cells (Aim 2). In Aim 3, we will assemble anti-Stx2 ITNs using the best anti-Stx2 DARPin and CPP and evaluate the therapeutic potential of these anti-Stx2 ITNs in vitro and in vivo. The approach of using ITN to combat toxins in circulation offers a new paradigm for the treatment of both STEC and non-STEC bacterial infections.